


i want your kiss

by orphan_account



Series: i want your... [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want your kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i've been asked a few times to tell about their date so i decided to just write it, hope you like it :)

Blaine got off his motorcycle and walked up the tiny narrow path up to Kurt’s front porch. He was nervous but he was not going to let it show at all. He would play it cool. He knocked on the door three times and took a step back while he waited.

A man who he assumed could only be Kurt’s father was standing in the doorway looking at him with a little glare. Obviously he was not happy about who Kurt was going out with.

He decided to make good use of all the gentlemanly manners he’d been taught since he was a toddler and outstretched his right hand with the most charming smile he could muster “Hi, Mr. Hummel. I’m Blaine Anderson.”

Burt raised his eyebrows in surprise and shook his hands firmly. Squeezing a little too hard. Blaine only kept the smile on his face, refusing to show his weakness. He was kind of intimated by this man.

“Oh hey, Blaine. I’ll just go get my coat and then we can go. Behave, Dad.”

Burt chuckled and raised his hands into the airs good naturedly. Blaine looked down at his feet awkwardly. He didn’t know how to act in that moment.

“So, Anderson. How long you been in Lima?”

“About 4 months, sir,”

Kurt came back and practically dragged Blaine out the door with a quick “Bye, dad!” They heard Burt shout “Be home at 11” in response just before the door closed.

When Kurt saw the motorcycle he squealed. Actually honest to god squealed.

“You brought your motorcycle? Ohmygod I’ve always wanted to try a motorcycle!”

Blaine laughed at Kurt’s adorable excitement and handed him the spear helmet before he put his own on. He straddled the bike and motioned for Kurt to do the same behind him. “Put your arms around my waist.” Kurt did so nervously. Blaone chuckled a little before he grabbed Kurt’s arms and dragged him closer until they were flush together.

Then he turned on the motorcycle and drove off.

-

Blaine parked the bike in a parking lot a half an hour later. He had brought Kurt to one of his favorite places in Lima. He just hoped Kurt wouldn’t think of it as childish or boring.

“Okay before we go in there I need to tell you to not make fun of me for this. This is my favorite place.”

Kurt nodded seriously  
“I would never make fun of you, Blaine.”

Blaine took a deep breath before interlocking their arms and walking into the little arcade. Kurt had no idea Lima even had an arcade. The floor was an aqua blue color while the walls were a light pink. The place smelled of junk food and sweat. Kurt decided not to comment on that fact as he looked around. There were old arcade game machines everywhere around the room. There was also a pool table, an air hockey table and even a tennis table.

“Where did you find this place?”

“After I got out of juvie I walked around when I noticed the old sign out front. I came in here and I wasn’t treated like a criminal here. Here I can just be Blaine and kick ass at air hockey.”

Kurt smirked  
“Oh I wouldn’t know about that one. I challenge you to a match.”

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt’s obvious need to show his skills and made a gentlemanly gesture for Kurt to walk ahead of him. And he totally didn’t take a peek at Kurt’s butt. Obviously not. But if he did it was a nice butt indeed.

-

Blaine sat at their table with a frown on his face. He was so sure that he would be the reigning champion at air hockey but he was sadly mistaken. He would find something else he could win at.

“Blaine, stop frowning.”

“Fine.”

Kurt laughed at him while he looked over his menu. Blaine sighed and continued to look at his own menu. He saw that cheesecake was the cheapest thing on this menu which was surprising to him, but it gave him an idea.

“I bet that I can eat more slices of cheesecake than you.”

Kurt snorted in laughter. Blaine looked at him in utter confusion. What was so funny about him suggesting a cheesecake eating competition?

“What?”

“Sorry. Sorry. It’s just that I will totally win. Cheesecake is my favorite.”

“I’m still going to win.”

Kurt looked at him speculatively for a moment before he leaned back and crossed his eyebrows with a raised eyebrow and a smirk “And what do I get if I win?”

Blaine thought it over for a minute. He had no idea what he could give Kurt if he won. Finally the idea came to him and he smiled widely “If I win I get to choose three songs, any songs, for you to sing at glee club at any time this year and if you win then you get to do the same.”

“Deal.”

They shook on it and ordered 4 slices of cheesecake.

-

Kurt was on his 6th slice when Blaine finally gave up with a clink of his fork on the dish.

“Okay you win, I can only eat 5.”

Kurt cheered and finished his slice in celebration while Blaine watched with a small smile on his face.

“You know, you act a lot different when you’re not at school.”

“You do, too.”

“Touché.”

-

They exited the arcade after another hour and got on the bike again for the ride back. Kurt had had so much fun on this date. He’d had a lot more fun with Blaine than he had had with anyone for a long time.

He clung on tighter and laid his head on Blaine’s back with ease. He was starting to really like Blaine. He always had this problem of falling fast but at least Blaine was gay and liked him back.

He couldn’t wait for their next date and he knew there would be another one since Blaine had talked about it in passing while he stuffed his face with cheesecake earlier. It made him happy.

Blaine parked the bike in front of Kurt’s house and cut off the engine so he could walk Kurt to the door.

Half way down the tiny path he took Kurt’s hand and squeezed it. Kurt looked surprised but happy as he squeezed back.

They stopped in front of Kurt’s front door and stared at each other with smiles on their faces. Both not wanting their night to end yet.

‘ _Courage_ ’ Blaine thought to himself just before he grabbed Kurt around the waist and kissed him. He missed the lips by an inch and kissed him half on the cheek and half on the mouth. They both laughed awkwardly before leaning in again and not missing this time. Their kiss lasted all of 3 seconds but they loved it nonetheless.

“I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, later.”


End file.
